Work in Progress
by ClatoStorybrook
Summary: The Wilt, a popular grocer and things store, has hired new staff. With all these rambunctious teenagers running around doing the night shift it's impossible to tell what's going to happen. M to be safe: language, possible lemons pov Clove and Katniss most of the time but may do some others to ;)


**_~New story! This is just a project when I feel like it, I am focusing more on my other fics which are both part of a series. Hope you guys enjoy, like I said it will probably mostly be from Clove or Katniss's POV but others may be included. DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games.~ _**

Walking into The Wilt the first thing you think of is The Hob, that being because the little trading place is attached to the large general store. The smell of Greasy Sae's strew lingered as you walked past it.

"Hit me up!" I yelled towards the older lady, walking down to my cash register.

"Coming up!" She yelled back, not even looking up from her work to ask who I was, she knew.

I had been working at The Wilt since I was sixteen, now three years later I am 19 and have refused every offer they have given me to be booted up on the scale. I was fine with being a cashier, it was a part time job and a night shift.

Swinging the bag over my head I set it beneath the cash register, only taking my phone from the black leather pocket.

My black combat boots are silent on the white marble flooring as I make my way back to The Hob, clicking away on my phone talking to my dear friend Finch, who I sometimes make come here to entertain me on slower nights.

I take a seat at my usual spot at one of the outer tables. The small dark mahogany table only seats two.

Greasy Sae comes staggering over towards me with a plastic bowl of her famous soup. It only takes a moment for her to slap the phone out of my hands.

"Get that out of my face before I throw it against the wall, missy." She warns, setting the soup in the middle of the small round table. The silver back of my IPhone 5s glares back at me as a small smile appears on my face. I've always admired her for you upfrontness, if something's wrong you _will _know about it.

"Someone's in a pissy mood tonight." I smirk up at her.

"That's what happens when the morning workers are stupid whores." She sighed, we both laughed a second before she became a deadly kind of serious. "They hired some new staff a week ago you know, Clove. They're coming in today."

I can feel myself become stiff with the sudden news, and I have a hard time unclenching my jaw to reply. I quite liked my co-workers… okay maybe not all of them but some weren't too bad.

"Katpiss and Annie?" I ask, stony faced.

For some unknown reason I had grown to like the two girls in my time here at the Wilt.

Annie Cresta, such a sweet girl made me want to double over and hurl when I first meant her, bubbly and giggly, she annoyed me. Soon though, I learned innocent Annie had a quirky side to her and we became friends after a truce taking place after a fish slap fight.

Katpiss was a different story. When I heard that Everdeen was another newbie I was quite annoyed. Finnick told me to cool it and 'play nice', yeah.. right. I resented being around the girl for more than 5 minutes at a time. She had bright orange hair into red ombre style, earning her the nickname Girl on Fire. Thank God, she let it grow out after a month of having it. We never really grew out of annoyance but we made a truce, though I know I can count on her and trust her no matter how mean our teasing gets.

"Lucky you," That classic smile appearing on her face "they didn't fire them." Her face falter a bit at the beginning of her next sentence. "Unfortunately they got even more dumbasses."

"Damn! You have a mouth on you tonight!" I holler, slapping the table as we both laugh.

"Having fun?" A playful chirp fills the air and I look over to see Katniss. I smirk back at the brunette with a braid.

"Yes, so if you could be so kind to…" I made a shooing motion with my hands. She laughs back at me and punches my shoulder softly before sitting in the chair across me.

"Mmhh… If you're not eating that then I will!" She doesn't even bother asking before shoveling soup into her mouth. I briefly consider getting up to get another spoon but decide I am too lazy.

"When does this place open up again?" I ask looking up at Greasy Sae because Katniss isn't a good source when she has soup rolling down her chin.

"Morning 5-10 so…" She does math in her head "10-3 for tonight." Katniss and I both let out a exaggerated groan.

"So much for sleep…" I say. Katniss nods, spoon in her mouth. "You little fucker! That's mine!" I snatch my food back from her and start eating. I don't know what is, but Greasy Sae's stew is the best.

I take this time to assess all of us.

Greasy Sae isn't much, a older lady with not a lot so proud of what she has. She is bony and seems frail but you can tall she was once a young lovely lady, now her hair is graying and skin sagging. That's what happens when you turn 72 though. She makes her way back into the kitchen to prepare for dinner rush.

Katniss is wearing dark pants, black combat boots and Everdeen favorite braid-style hair. Dark grey striped socks run up her shins, and because she is Katniss Everdeen she wears a boring black shirt and her father's leather jacket.

I guess you could say we were similar in that way, not wearing flashy clothing.

Then again I am wearing mustard yellow colored jeans and combat boots. But also a baggy grey sweater that is tucked into my almost black denim jeans and covered by my black leather jacket, yes this is the result of colder weather.

"Get going, we'll be opening soon." Greasy Sae calls from the kitchen. We're on our feet in a matter of seconds; I throw out my 'take out' dish and head to register number 2.

Katniss has the closest walking, being cashier number 12 it is closest to the door while cashier number 2 is a bit nearer to the Capitol products.

Once I reach my destination, I flip a switch, click a few buttons and enter a password to get onto and be able to access the register. Soon the light reading 2 on it flickers on, signaling business.

"Helloooo ladies!" Finnick calls with his usual flirty persona.

"Shut up Finnick" Katniss deadpans, an un-amused look on her face.

"Just because you were promoted to Manager still doesn't mean we want you to flirt with us." I smirk back at the bronze haired guy. He moves until we're only a inch apart, yet I don't move a muscle.

"You sure?" He whispers seductively into my ear.

"Positive" I laugh, pushing him away. A sideways smile makes its way to his lips. Katniss makes gagging faces over at her station, resulting in all three of us erupt into laughter.

"You guys! There are a bunch a people out there! Do you think they are here to protest? Oh my goodness, you guys what are we going to do? I need this job!" Annie yells as she walks into the store, fumbling with a purse and keys.

Finnick smiles seeing Annie and goes in for the kill, though Annie seems not to notice Finnick whether he be in a flirty or normal mood.

"Those, dear Annie, are your new co-workers!" He says excitedly. "I think I picked some pretty awesome people, they are all young like us so hopefully no boring co-workers."And now it's my turn to pretend to gag at the newfound news.

"Yay! I always thought we needed new co-workers. The other ones were old and smelly." She says childishly.

"Annie, they were mid-thirties." Katniss reminds their friend.

"OOOHHHH-LLLDDDD" She sings going to her register to start booting it up.

"Finnicks 23, does that make him old?" I ask innocently. Finnick glares at me from where he stand at cash register number seven and Katniss had trouble containing her laughter. Annie goes wide-eyed, blushing and looking away to finishing booting her register on.

"Alright, I'll be back." I say to my friends. They respond with nods and flick of their hands as they get down to business. I grab my phone from my leather jacket, where I had placed when Greasy Sae wasn't looking.

On the short walk towards the restrooms I began to text my dear friend Finch. She was a spitfire redhead with crazy smart grades and lethal thinking techniques. Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I looked up at myself in the mirror. I look at my outfit, how it fits or how I could improve it. When I decide I am done (more like not caring) I move on to my face. Only a light dusting of make-up has been applied; cover up and mascara. My hair, oh god. Also known as a black rats nest on most days was down today instead of a usual messy bun. Finnick said I should stop scaring the customers away with my hair, he got a punch in the gut for that.

F: I don't know I think… HELP ME!

I laugh at my friends reply, we're talking about her and how she isn't sure if she likes guys or girls, I said I'd be with her either way. Not _with _her, but there for her.

C: You don't want my help, remember? I'm terrible with relationships…

F: What about Jesse?  
C: We had another fight last night..

F: Oh, sorry Clo. Hope things get better.

C: Me to, I think he's cheating.

F: What?! I'll have him hung! Why do you stay with him Clo? He's not worth it, you could do so much better.

I stared down at my phone, shaking my head slightly and deciding not to reply back to her.

I walk out of the restroom and slide my phone swiftly into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Clove! Come meet your co-workers!" Finnick calls. Nearly every head turns for about a second and then goes back into a flurry around cash register 13. I make a sour face at the scene and slowly make my way to the herd of teenagers. Once I am on the outer line, refusing to go in, Katniss pops out panting. I can't help the bubble of laughter that rises to my throat or the smirk that's plastered on my face. She gives me a defiant glare.

"That was terrible, let's go." She rushes off, pulling me with her.

"What? Someone not like friends? Or people? Or humans in general?"

"Oh, because your such a butterfly."

"Touché, lets go."

"Katniss, Clove. Get over here!" Finnick's annoying voice rings through the air and both Katniss and I turn around dreading what we're doomed to see. We begrudgingly walk over to him, where he has wrangled the teenagers and young adults into a quiet group.

"This is Clove," He motions towards me "And Katniss" She stiffens at her name being said and I can't help but want to sprint off right now.

"They will be mentoring lucky kids number 2 and 12!" Finnick beams, he's loving torturing us. "So if you could be so kind to look at the backside of your badge…" He waits for the people to step up, and they do.

Two undoubtedly attractive blonde boys emerge from the herd, one with a genuine smile and the other with a smirk.

I can only hope I'm lucky enough to mentor the smiling one.

**_~Finished editing it. I just decided to end it like this, get you hyped for another chapter. Review if you want, hope you liked reading it._******


End file.
